desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orson Hodge
'''Orson Hodge' was Bree's second husband. Orson's met some basket cases in his time. His marriage to Bree was positively mundane compared to the baggage he accumulated before arriving on Wisteria Lane. But life in suburbia brought with it problems - having to lie to everyone about Bree's pregnancy and running Mike over was a welcome break - unlike the few years he spent in prison shortly after. Having served his time, Orson found it difficult to find a job until his wife came to the rescue. Happy for a while but not for long, Orson developed a penchant for stealing, and a turbulent time of blackmail, assaults, fake robberies and affairs ensued for him and Bree. Then, of course, he was left paralyzed when a plane crashed on to the Lane. When the couple finally got a divorce, he continued to loiter in the background of Bree's life like a bad smell. Biography Early Life Orson was born on June 28, 1964, ("The Miracle Song") to a deeply religious and over-controlling mother, Gloria, and a promiscuous father, Edwin Hodge. At age five, Gloria took Orson to get circumcised, despite his father's protests, telling her son "they were going for ice-cream." ("You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover") Several years later, when Orson was 16, his father had an affair which caused a scandal at the family's local church. Due to stress, Edwin became an alcoholic and thereafter, seemingly committed suicide. Gloria blamed Orson for her husband's death which caused Orson to develop a severe case of depression, which resulted in him spending the rest of his teen years in a psychiatric hospital. He was set up by his girlfriend to get married when he got her pregnant. Alma miscarried and Orson never came to love her and began an affair himself with Monique Pollier. When Alma found out, she decided to punish him by faking her own death. However, since there was no body and no evidence (a panicked Orson had cleaned everything up,) he never went to jail. Yet Alma's friend, Carolyn Bigsby, became his arch nemesis, accusing him of killing his wife. Free, he tried to begin a new life with Monique but found her dead, with his mother saying it was an accident when she had, in fact, killed Monique to punish Orson for cheating on Alma. He had to hide the body when Mike, whom Monique had called, came to do some plumbing. Gloria convinced a reluctant Orson to aid her in covering up the murder. Gloria and Orson go to a developing country club to bury Monique, when Orson sees his mother extracting her teeth to prevent dental identification. Orson, overcome with rage, pushes his mother into the ditch ultimately breaking her hip. He then puts her in a seniors village, determined to leave his tainted past behind him. Season 2 Orson had become good friends with Susan and even helped her when her house burned down, which was caused by Edie, by picking up the burned belongings in the ruins of her house. He met all of Susan's friends, including Bree Van De Kamp, and then, he saw Bree again at the mental institution and he reintroduced himself there to her. They are seen flirting with each other there. When Mike had a sore tooth, she recommended that he see her friend, Orson Hodge, who's a dentist, to fix the tooth. When Mike is at his dental exam, he somehow recognizes Orson from somewhere in his past and he tells Orson that ever since he saw him at the movie theatre, Susan used him to make Mike jealous, he somehow knew who he was. Orson, then, ran over Mike Delfino with his car, to cover his tracks in the Season 3 mystery about Monique Pollier, Gloria Hodge, his mother, and his ex wife, whom everyone thought he killed, but really didn't, she faked her death, Alma Hodge, subsequently putting him in a coma. Season 3 After six months of dating, Orson proposed to Bree and even though she was a bit scared at first she said yes. Mike, though alive, wasn't a threat anymore as he had a retrograde memory loss from his coma. Unfortunately for them Carolyn made a come back. They still got married, even though Bree had to ask him if he hadn't killed his wife first. They were about to go to honeymoon but canceled at the last minute when Bree saw Andrew on TV and decided to go after him only to be rejected. It was ultimately Orson who talked him into coming back, making him realize he would hurt himself just as much as his mother otherwise. accusations for the time being, especially after Orson told Bree that her husband had an affair which ultimately led to Carolyn holding several people hostage and killing Nora. She then tried to reunite Orson with his family, by finding his mother who was revealed to not be senile as he had told Bree. This backfired when Gloria tried to drive Bree away from Orson by revealing he also has an affair with Monique but Mike Delfino's arrest cleared her suspicions for the time. This, however, turned Susan into Orson's arch nemesis. Gloria then had Alma, who wasn't dead after all come and try to get Orson back herself. She tried to "repair" her miscarriage by raping Orson after having Gloria drug him while she faked suicide to have him come to his home unsuspecting. Bree however sided with her husband, leading Gloria to sabotage her ladder, making her land at the hospital. Orson's trouble worsened as Andrew, who thought he was the culprit since he had partly eavesdropped his confession to Bree, threatened him to meet "bad Andrew" and Mike, whose bail had been paid by Zach Young, then began to remember the night of Monique's murder and confronted Orson on the top of the hospital where he visited Bree, ultimately accidentally pushing him from the roof. Everything ended well however, as Bree and Susan reconciled after her accident and Orson used the well timed death of Alma, her suicide letter and his mother's stroke to frame them for his lover's death, clearing Mike's name at the same time. After a last visit at his mother's bed, whom he told she was never to see him again, he and Bree departed to their honeymoon, though not before sending a pregnant Danielle to a convent to avoid scandal. When they returned, it was revealed that Bree was faking her pregnancy and they would raise the child as their own. Season 4 This proved difficult as they had to stop people touching Bree's belly and even invent a story to explain why a fork had entered Bree's belly without her noticing.They also had to deal with genuinely pregnant Susan who wanted to go to Bree's ob-gyn and Danielle's various troubles, even endangering her baby's life by rollerblading.Although Orson wanted to throw in the towel, he decided to continue to pretend his wife was pregnant when a teary-eyed Bree told him this baby was her second chance at parenting. They have appeared to be successful as only Phyllis Van de Kamp and Adam found out and both agreed to keep the secret. Although they had to foil Phyllis's ploy to get back at Bree by having Danielle stay and raise the child with her by using Danielle's craving for fun. Danielle gave birth to a baby boy on Halloween. After a tearful goodbye, Danielle gave her baby son to her mother. Bree and Orson named the baby Benjamin. When Bree wanted to get the baby circumcised, Orson was opposed due to bad memories of his own circumcision. However, Bree did it behind Orson's back. Orson was angry when he found out but hesitantly forgave Bree and let it go, though it was clear that there were lingering resentments. After a tornado, Orson, Bree and Benjamin moved into Susan's house and Orson began sleepwalking. When Julie came in late one night, she found Orson and he said "I'm sorry I ran you over, Mike". Julie later told Mike this and he forgave Orson. Everything changed when Mike told Susan about this and she barged into Bree's house, angry at Orson, telling him not to come near her family again. Bree found it impossible to forgive him, kicking him out of the house. He stayed briefly with Edie, as well as living for a while in the Fairview Towers apartment complex. Orson makes one final attempt to receive forgiveness from Bree but is rejected again. She told Orson that the only way their marriage can be saved is if he turns himself in to the police, which Orson is unwilling to do. At the conclusion of the fourth season, the series progresses five years into the future. Bree returns home from a poker game and is revealed to have become a sharp businesswoman after the success of a cookbook she created. Her son, a much more mature Andrew, is shown to be his mother's assistant. Orson is heard upstairs revealing that he and Bree seemingly worked out their issues and remain married. Benjamin, however, is nowhere to be seen. Benjamin is taken back by Danielle. In the five-year jump, Bree and Orson are still married. It emerged that Orson decided to go to prison after all so Bree would not divorce him. During the past five years, Danielle had returned to reclaim her son, leaving Bree alone. Bree's successful venture into publishing leaves Orson feeling unappreciated and ignored by his wife. This caused him to become somewhat cold and changed his relationship with his wife dramatically because she considers her business "her baby." Season 5 Orson became angry at Bree when she used "Van de Kamp" on her cookbook. Orson is put out by Bree concentrating on a party and breaking her promise to cook Orson a pot roast. After midnight, Orson was waiting and forced Bree to make the roast, causing her to sob silently. Orson's criminal record made it almost impossible to find a job so he asked Bree for a position with her company. She initially refused because her business partner threatened to quit if Orson is given a job. Orson became upset and goes to sleep in the guest bedroom. Bree eventually relents and gives Orson a job and now she is very happy with her choice. Orson joined Tom Scavo's band and played the keyboards until a fire broke out at the White Horse Club and ended up with a broken nose.Orson has developed a habit of stealing from his neighbours and revealed to Bree that it gave him a thrill and told a therapist that it made him very happy because it is something Bree cannot control. While trying to steal from a neighbor, he is caught and hit across the face with a baseball bat. He then ran out into the street, in front of Edie's car. Edie swerves to avoid Orson which led to her crashing and ultimately dying after being electrocuted by a fallen power cable. Bree decided to divorce Orson and robbed the house in an attempt to hide assets. When Orson found out, he blackmailed her with an insurance fraud charge to avoid the divorce. In the season finale Orson takes a beating by a heavy thug hired by Karl Mayer. The thug tells him to "let go" of Bree. Orson later confronts Bree about this who assures him she had nothing to do with it. Orson tells her he knows that she could never hurt him and Orson agrees to stay to work on their marriage. Bree then embarks on an affair with Karl, which Orson is oblivious to. Season 6 Having blackmailed Bree by threatening to report her staged robbery of their possessions, Orson tries to repair his marriage by suggesting to Bree they seek marriage counseling. Bree is cold and distant insisting that she wants a divorce, attempting to shame Orson by saying that she is his captive rather than his wife. As Bree begins her affair with Karl, Orson remains clueless, staying at home drinking vodka during the day. When Orson and Bree attend the Harvest dance together and bump into Karl Mayer and his date Candice, Orson becomes convinced that Bree still loves him when she spills oil on the dance floor causing Candice and Orson (who are dancing) to fall over. Whilst Orson believes this is out of jealously because he was dancing with Candice, Bree is instead jealous of Karl sleeping with Candice and set out to hurt her. Relations appear to have thawed slightly between Orson and Bree when he serves her a meal at home and she tells him that someone in the service industry was rude to her. Bree lies and says it was a waitress in a cafe whereas it was actually a maid in the motel where Bree and Karl have been sleeping together. When Bree meets with the maid again the maid tries to convince her to end the affair as Orson seems like a good man, doing the shopping for Bree. It is then clear that Bree feels guilt and is upset when she sees Orson's hopeful expression at home wanting him to snap out of it and wants to tell him that she's not worth it anymore. Orson's suspicions are aroused of Bree's affair when he goes to replace a brooch Bree had received as a gift from her lover, Karl, claiming she had gotten it at an antique store, Orson went to the store only to find out they only sell furniture. Bree later assures him she got the stores mixed up, proving what trust Orson has for his wife. When Angie Bolen tells Bree what a perfect marriage she has Bree tells her that she and Orson barely speak any more and they haven't slept in the same bed for three months. Bree neglects to mention her affair with Karl, however. Over time, Orson begins to drink and becomes increasingly depressed. He then begins to suspect that Bree is having an affair and asks Angie Bolen, to spy on her while he is on a golf weekend with some old friends. She initially refuses, believing that Bree would never do such a thing. However, Angie soon discovers Bree and Karl's affair and when Orson arrives home early and almost catches them, Angie manages to get a hold of Bree and tell her to hide Karl. Afterward when Bree thanks Angie, who coldly tells Bree that she did not do it for her but for Orson, because she fears that he may be suicidal. Angie then asks Bree who she truly loves and though Bree continues to tell herself that she now only loves Karl, she still seems to have lingering love for Orson. Bree finally brings to Orson photos she'd set up of him and a former cellmate, telling him to grant her a divorce or she'll have his parole revoked. To her surprise, Orson reveals he was bluffing the entire time and all Bree had to do was ask for a divorce and promises to move out. He tells Bree to wait until he's gone to tell everyone about the divorce. During a neighborhood Christmas party, Karl tells Orson about having an affair with Bree and the two get into a fistfight inside a gingerbread house. Bree arrives to break it up and all three are inside when a crashing airplane smashes into the house. Orson's injuries leave him paralyzed (though he may walk again), but he is unwilling to live with Bree, who still wants a divorce. He moves in with Mrs. McCluskey and Roy before returning to Bree and making unreasonable demands of her. Orson then begins to plan on killing himself. However, his plans are halted when Bree discovers his plans and goes above and beyond to stop him. He reveals that he wants to kill himself because no one loves him, claiming Bree only stays out of obligation and guilt. When he asks Bree if she loves him, she cannot bring herself to say the words, which seemingly proves Orson right. This leads to a final confrontation at a friend's anniversary party, Bree leaves Orson alone near a pool as she goes to hear the toast. When she sees how happy the elderly couple are as they dance, she looks over to see Orson heading for the pool to drown himself. Bree then rushes to stop him and tells him she wants to fall in love with him again. They then share a passionate kiss and finally reconcile. When Sam enters the lives of the Hodges, Orson is quick to side with Andrew and feels that Sam has a hidden agenda. When he finds out that Bree is being blackmailed by Sam, who is threatening to tell the Solises about how Andrew ran over Carlos's mother (unless Bree signs over her company to him) he is shocked to know what Andrew did. Orson and Andrew didn't think it would be fair for Bree to give up everything she has worked for, and both think she should let Sam tell the Solises, even though Andrew would get sent to jail, Andrew says that he thinks that it's time for him to pay for what he did. Still, Bree signs over the company to Sam, resulting in Orson leaving her, because she is not the woman he thought she was. Season 7 Orson and Bree divorce, on good terms. However, Bree discovers that Orson has a new girlfriend and is hurt. Orson leaves the lane, with his new girlfriend. Orson returns to Bree and claims girlfriend Judy kicked him out and he needs a place to stay. The timing couldn’t be worse, as Keith is busy moving all of his things into Bree’s place. Well, most of his things. His beanbag chair inadvertently got ripped when Bree stuck it with a knife and stuffed it in the trash. Hey, accidents happen. Just ask Keith’s shattered lava lamp. Keith and Orson don’t like each other, they even have a food fight at dinner. Later, Bree learns that Orson is the one who left Judy because he is still in love with her. After the episode "Assassins", Orson was not seen again for the rest of the season. Season 8 Orson shows up at a dive bar where Bree is in the middle of being assaulted by a drunken man. After the man refuses to follow Orson's command to leave Bree alone, Orson pulls out a taser gun and shoots it. After receiving a large electric shock, the drunken man retreats. A saddened Bree kneels down before Orson, and reveals that she's made a mess of her life. Orson tells her, "Don't worry, dear. The one thing you and I were always good at was cleaning things up." They then engage in an embrace, relieved to find themselves in each other's arms once more. ("Is This What You Call Love?") Orson moves back in with Bree and manages to help get her life back on track. He invites Bree to his coastal cabin in Maine, but Bree remains unsure. He ultimately wins her over when he reminds her that she has nothing left in Fairview, especially since her friends have abandoned her. Later, as the two pack ready to leave for Maine, Orson tells Bree about how he has since learned how to drive and how he is a changed man - in fact, it emerges, that he was responsible for Chuck Vance's death and was the sender of the blackmail notes, all in a twisted scheme to win back Bree's heart. Orson has become mentally unhinged and obsessed with his ex-wife. However, Bree is unaware of this and Orson's subsequent motives. ("Get Out of My Life") As they are about to leave for Maine, Bree insists they stop by at Orson's apartment beforehand. Orson is panicked as his apartment has since become somewhat of a shrine to Bree - it is littered with photographs that he took of Bree helping bury Alejandro Perez's body. The two arrive and despite Orson's attempts to clean up, Bree spots a compromising photograph in the trash and realizes Orson has been watching her all this time. Orson reveals that he was also responsible for Chuck's death, claiming it was all done to protect Bree. Realizing that Orson has become insane, Bree informs him that she wants nothing to do with him, and leaves. Shortly, Orson calls Bree and tells her that their love requires a great sacrifice. Bree assumes Orson means he is going to kill himself, which causes her to feel incredibly guilty. Instead, Orson mails a folder filled with evidence of Bree's role in the cover-up of Alejandro's murder to the Fairview Police Department. He disappears and is never seen again. ("She Needs Me") Quotations Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 711 02.png Promo 711 03.png Promo 711 04.png Promo 711 05.png Promo 711 10.png Promo 711 11.png Promo 711 12.png Promo 711 14.png Promo 711 15.png Promo 711 16.png Promo 711 17.png Promo 711 18.png Promo 711 19.png Promo 711 20.png Promo 711 22.png Promo 814 01.png Promo 814 02.png Promo 814 03.png Promo 814 04.png Promo 814 05.png Promo 814 06.png Promo 814 07.png Promo 814 08.png Promo 814 09.png Promo 814 10.png Trivia *In the opening episode of Season 5, "You're Gonna Love Tomorrow", Orson is seen singing "Break On Through to the Other Side" by The Doors at the party thrown for Edie. In future episodes, Orson is also seen playing keyboards for Tom Scavo's band. These two scenes could be of reference to actor Kyle McLachlan portraying keyboardist Ray Manzarek in Oliver Stone's film "The Doors". *Orson loves opera and classical music. *Both Orson and Bree have been accused of murdering their previous spouses. *All of Orson's lovers throughout the seasons have been red heads: Alma, Monique and Bree. *Orson's relationship with his mother is similar to that of Norman Bates from the classic movie, Psycho. *Orson has committed hit-and-run twice within the series - Chuck Vance and Mike Delfino. Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Medical personnel Category:Paralysed characters Category:Bree's family Category:Bree's romantic interests Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Suicidal characters